Love, Save The Empty
by prettyargents
Summary: I guess true love isn't meant for everyone. This is the one time I wish I was wrong. C/B D/S N/Je E/Jn Ba/L
1. This City Is So Contagious

Love, Save The Empty

**A/N**: So, this story is definitely AU. Almost everything about each character's background is the same as in the show and they are all interrelated to each other somehow. Chuck and Nate have never met Serena, and only Nate and Serena have met Blair. You'll figure that out sooner or later. The coupling in this story is C/Bl, D/S, N/Je, E/Jh, and Ba/L.

I Do Not Own Gossip Girl. Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz do. If I did, there would be a WHAS-fest all the time.

What I Do Own: A Fortune Cookie telling me to learn how to say Eggplant.

Thanks to my super awesome Beta and GG extraordinaire Addicted2Chair. Without her, you would all think that it's a twelve year old writing this story.

This is dedicated to all the girls at GGI. There would be no crazy times in the NJBC without you all.

* * *

Chapter 1: This City Is Contagious

_Go ahead and tell everyone you know we stole the show._

_Right now, this town is for the taking._

_We'll bring neon to its knees._

_Our time to shine beyond the pavement._

_We've got everything we need._

_So turn the music up, you're hearing more than sound._

_Right now this town is for the taking, and it's all we'll ever need._

_-The Cab_

* * *

Since birth we are all programmed to believe that if a guy is a total ass that means he likes you. So far, this theory is…pretty much a load of bull if you ask me.

Love is the most wonderful thing in the world. Or so I've heard. I couldn't possibly know seeing as the longest relationship I have had lasted almost as long as it took my best friend to swallow four shots of vodka. Now, don't get me wrong. I believe that there is that one person out there who is meant for you. The clouds will part and it's like BAM! true love. Somehow, I think I may have a defect or something. All my friends have found these wonderful guys who would do anything for them. I end up spending some quality time with investment bankers who spend time talking only to my breasts and wearing pants ten sizes too small.

I guess true love isn't meant for everyone.

This is the one time I wish I was wrong.

* * *

**Blair's POV**

"I give up! I am destined to be alone in this god-forsaken world," I shout exasperatedly dropping my YSL purse on the chaise lounge and walking over to sit beside my best friend.

"Blair, it was one date. What could have possibly happened?" Serena says with barely any interest. I think she is growing tired of me always complaining about my non-existent love life. It's too bad I can't help it. Ever since my love life has taken this downward spiral, Serena has sat through all of my rants and breakdowns. I'm actually quite surprised she hasn't slapped me yet.

"Well, the date was perfect. He was a complete gentleman and was interesting and gorgeous…" I trail off thinking of how amazing he was. His blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, undeniably hot body even through his clothes. Just thinking about it made me breathe heavier.

It was a shame I probably would never see it.

"Blair!" Serena shouts in that obnoxiously high voice of hers, startling me out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, everything was perfect and at the end of the date he said it was nice to meet me and that he would call me…and then he never did. It's been almost two weeks and so far…nothing!"

This is what it's pretty much been like for the past few years. I mean, is there something wrong with me? Am I totally revolting or something? On almost every date, things would be going really well, and then when he's walking me up to my apartment complex door, that same phrase gets muttered every single time. And then he never actually calls.

"Well, maybe you should take a break from the dating scene for a while. Being single can be great too. I mean, come on Blair, you're 20 years old and a sophomore at NYU. You should be out having a good time instead of planning your life like it's an Audrey Hepburn movie," She trailed off quickly, probably afraid I'll attack her with my headbands like I did last time she insulted Audrey.

"I know S. It's just hard being single when almost everyone else I know has a wonderful husband or boyfriend. I mean, even Hazel is now with someone. Can you believe that?" I ask, disturbed by even the thought of someone wanting to be with Hazel willingly. "I just don't understand how that is possible."

"B, maybe we should just go out tonight and enjoy ourselves. There's a new club opening up downtown that sounds really great. You can loosen up and have a night off from all this and then tomorrow we will figure something out," Serena says while standing up, heading over to her closet and pulling out a red Herve Ledger dress. "I think you should just put on this dress and drink your troubles away with me."

I sigh heavily thinking about all the times she has tried to make this solution to my problems work. The only thing it does is cause me to drink more than I can handle and end up puking all night long and waking up with a hangover that could kill.

"Fine. I'll go, but I'm not promising that I'll enjoy this," I finally agree shaking my head. I never understand why I do these things for her.

* * *

**Chuck's POV**

"Hey Adam! Hope you're ready for tonight," I say to my good friend and best bartender while walking in the door of Victrola. Tonight was the opening night and getting the club together had been frustrating, but I knew that in the end it would all pan out. Victrola would be one of the few burlesque clubs in the city and a great addition to my father's investments.

"I am, Mr. Bass. Everything is in place as of now. I'll be in the back if you need me," Adam said while walking off.

Grabbing my cell phone, I dial Nathaniel's phone number.

"Hey man, you getting ready for tonight?" Nate's boyish voice said through the phone. He has been my best friend since I came to New York when I was six. During one day at recess in kindergarten, he stood up for me and the fact that I wouldn't play on the playground because the dirt would ruin my clothes. Ever since then, we have stuck together through everything.

"Yeah, are you on your way yet?" I ask, not wanting to start out my first business venture without him by my side.

"I just got in a cab and should be there soon. I'll text you when I'm there." And with that we hung up.

Deciding to make a few last minute checks around the club, I walk through the main room looking for things to have changed or fixed. After about ten minutes of looking, it seems that everything is in perfect order and nothing bad could come of this night. But then I turn around.

"Heyy Chuck…I've missed you since our rendezvous last week," Murmured one of the waitresses Melanie, in what she might believe was a seductive manner. She was purposefully pushing out her chest and sucking on her lip which made her look like she had to go to the restroom. Apparently, she believes that just because I hooked up with her last week after getting completely wasted means that we're together.

"Melanie," I say stiffly. "Look, that night was fun. Well, at least what I remember of it. But I'm not sure that we can ever be together. It was just a one time thing." I always say this to girls I've been with. They just don't seem to understand that Chuck Bass doesn't do relationships.

"But Chu-uckk!" She says in an annoyingly high-pitched whine. The pout on her face is now just getting on my nerves. This one definitely needs to go, pronto.

"Look, I don't have time to discuss this, okay? Please go to the back and get ready for this evening," I reply with my best stern and demanding expression.

Melanie looks at me one last time and then stomps off like she is a thirteen-year-old girl whose mom won't take her to the mall. Women these days are getting even more ridiculous and annoying than ever. I am definitely a womanizer, but that doesn't mean I'm not also looking for a woman to be with for the rest of my life. The girls who throw themselves at me these days are all shallow, narrow-minded, self-centered, high maintenence, Upper East Side wannabes. I just need someone who can be herself around me and not drive me to drink my evening away.

While off in my thoughts, people start trickling into the club. After about thirty minutes, the club is packed and so far everyone seems to love it.

Deciding not to just stand around, I head to the bar to help with Adam. Walking over there, it looks like he's got it covered.

"Hey man, you looking for a good one tonight?" He shouts over the music and talking people at the bar. Adam has always loved my enthusiasm for women. I think he's really just hiding his jealousy that women don't throw themselves at him like it's the end of the world.

"Not really, I think I'm just going to enjoy the night by myself. Bask in the glow of my success." I laugh. If tonight goes as planned, maybe my father will finally realize that I have potential and let me help with more business ventures.

While talking to Adam, someone sits down at the stool in front of me. Looking up, I see one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her brown hair hung in delicate waves around her face and her chocolate colored eyes just draw me in. Looking over the rest of her body, her red dress hung to her perfect curves and her posture on the barstool showed that she knew she was important.

Finally tearing my eyes away from her body, I look up into her brown eyes.

"And what can I get for you tonight?"

* * *

Reviews will make me a happy camper. :)


	2. Open Your Eyes

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Thanks guys for the reviews, alerts and favorites that I got. : )

Also, I would like to mention that this story is very very loosely based off the movie He's Just Not That Into You. In this chapter, about 4 sentences from the movie were used.

I Do Not Own Gossip Girl. Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz do. If I did, Dan Humphrey would have his shirt off in every scene.

What I do own: Five bags of Cheez-It's and an ugly green reversible rain parka.

Also, this week my beta is super busy with a play at her school, so this one is all me. If it sounds like something a 5 year old would write, I am terribly sorry and will try and graduate from pre-school faster.

* * *

Chapter 2: Open Your Eyes

_Every minute from this minute now__  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_-Open Your Eyes-Snow Patrol_

* * *

**Blair POV**

"_And what can I get for you tonight?" _

Looking up, I find myself staring into the most breathtaking brown eyes I have ever seen. Their intoxicating depths just pulled me in, but gave off a sense of sadness. Letting my eyes roam his face I see his chiseled jaw line, gorgeous high cheek bones and his alluring brown hair that I would kill just to run my fingers through. Never before had I seen a man so beautiful.

"Martini, dry. Thanks," I reply while continuing to stare. When he turns away I snap out of my daze and turn on my stool to watch Serena drunkenly dance in the middle of the dance floor. She is so lucky to be so carefree and happy all the time, while I'm stuck in my ultra-depressive mode.

"I'm Chuck by the way, Chuck Bass," The man says with a smirk. Staring at his perfect red lips all I can think about is what it would be like to kiss them.

"Blair…Waldorf," I reply while still staring at his mouth. I have no idea what is wrong with me today.

"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing, sitting all alone at the bar?" Chuck asks while leaning towards me across the bar.

"Well, due to the lack of decent men in this city, I am pretty much always flying solo these days," I reply with a sigh. "So tonight I was dragged here by my best friend begging me to live a little."

It's not that I don't get out much, because I definitely do. It's just that it's hard to have a good time when you're standing next to Serena-sunshine the entire night begging you to either talk to random strangers or do body shots. It's quite irritating most of the time if you ask me.

"Well, it is definitely hard to find a guy that's worth it these days. Most are just concerned about whether they will get laid or not," he says to my reason. "And if they are a decent guy, they're either gay or entering the priesthood. So really, you shouldn't be too worried about being a single woman right now. What kind of guys have you encountered lately?" he asks with interest.

"Well, almost two weeks ago I went on a date with this guy. He was totally perfect and charming and everything a girl could want in a man. Then, at the end of the date when dropping me off, he said he would call me…and then never did," I explain. I don't really understand why I am telling a complete stranger about my problems, but I just can't help myself. There's just something about him that makes me want to tell him everything.

"At the end of that date, did he say anything else?" He asks while pouring himself a tumbler of scotch.

"Well, he did say that it was nice to meet me. I mean, that's a good thing right?" I ask, with a curious expression.

"If a guy says that it was nice to meet you at the end of the date, that means that he had a good time but will probably never call you," He answers, swirling his scotch in his glass. "It was probably just a 'nice too meet you but you're not really the kind of girl I'm looking for'."

I ponder this for a second confused. Thinking back to the date, I wonder where I went wrong. Everything went perfectly and we had a wonderful time, in my opinion. What could I have done that made him think I wasn't the perfect girl for him? No. It couldn't have anything to do with me. I am the perfect type of girl for any man with a status like his. Maybe I'm just thinking too far into this and he will call soon.

"Or maybe something is wrong with him. Maybe he is too scared of commitment or something. I bet he will call when he realizes that he wants to be with me," I say with confidence.

"He's never going call you. If he hasn't already, then he never will. I'm a guy and that's just how we work," Chuck replies with conviction.

"Well," I began, "maybe he lost my number, or he's out of town, or got hit by a cab or his grandma died or--"

"Or maybe he just didn't call because he has no interest in seeing you again." Chuck interrupts my lame excuses.

"Wow. Way to make a girl feel good about herself," I reply, taken aback. "Don't tiptoe around my feelings."

"I'm just telling you how it is. If a guy doesn't want to call you…he's not going to call you. I'm telling you now…if a guy is treating you like he doesn't give a shit…then he genuinely doesn't give a shit. No exceptions," Chuck says with slight enthusiasm.

I think over what he said for a second, wondering if he is actually right.

"Thank you," I reply with a slight frown. "You've given me a lot to think about."

This guy, who I know absolutely nothing about besides his name, has given me probably the best advice I've ever received. Even though he made it seem like I wasn't worth the other guy's time, he still made a good point.

"No problem," He says while downing the last of his scotch. "Anything to serve my country and its people.

He takes my martini glass and turns away for a moment.

Sighing, I look over to the dance floor to find my best friend practically jumping on top of a slightly scared man. Knowing that she has reached her limit, I begin to get off my stool when I feel a jolt run through my body coming from my hand. Glancing down I see Chuck's hand touching mine slightly. Looking up I see Chuck with a strange expression on his face.

"Uhmm," Chuck begins still stunned. "Are you uhm, leaving?"

Shaking my head to clear it I reply, "Yeah, my friend is almost about to attack that man over there so I need to get her out of here before she does something she regrets," I pause. " Thank you though, for your advice. It was really nice to have someone listen to me for once," I laugh softly.

He looks at me with a soft smile playing across his face, "No problem. It was nice to meet you Blair. I hope to see you again."

I nod my head quickly and get of the stool. Walking over to Serena, I grab her hand and pull her out of the club to a cab. Driving away, I realize for the first time in a while, I enjoyed my night out, and it was all because of a stranger named Chuck Bass.

* * *

**Chuck POV**

This woman will be the death of me, I think to myself, while watching her walk away. Everything about her was perfect. Her deep brown eyes were like looking into a dark chocolate pool, so deep and intense. Her red heart shaped lips looked so inviting I wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Just looking at them caused small tremors of desire to rack through my body.

Her story of her date made me wonder why this guy didn't give her another chance. She was the absolute essence of perfection. There was just something about her. I can't even explain it. I hope that I will see her again, maybe find out more about her and hear more of her dating stories.

While imagining what our next encounter could be like, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. Looking behind me I see Nate looking at me with a confused look.

"Are you okay man?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Shaking my head to clear it, I turn around and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just have had an interesting night," I reply quickly so he won't ask me what exactly happened. "It's getting pretty late so I think I'm going to head out. Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm actually waiting for Jenny to meet me here," He says. "Let's hope she gets here soon."

Nate has pretty much been in love with his friend Dan's little sister Jenny since high school. The only problem is that he is too scared to tell her. I feel bad for the guy, I really do, but he seriously needs to man up and just come out with it already. His constant whining is starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I reply while grabbing my jacket and leaving the club. Once in my limo, I reflect upon what happened earlier that evening. I have never been this caught up on just a simple conversation with a woman before. I didn't know what it was about her, but I couldn't wait to see her again. All I knew in that moment was that something in me had changed, and it was all because of Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_The next day…_

**Serena POV **

"Hey B, it's me. I was just calling to see where you were since you haven't answered my texts yet today. I have something important that I need to talk to you about. Call me back when you can," I say into my cell phone, wondering where Blair could possibly be that made her not be able to text or call me. Oh well. I'll try again later.

Hearing the apartment door close I turn to see my boyfriend walking in carrying some lunch for us.

"Hey sweetie, what have you been up to today?" Dan asks me while kissing my cheek. "You look a little flustered. Is everything okay?" I love how perceptive he is.

"Not really. I'm just really worried about Blair and now I've just realized that my mom might be secretly dating someone," I sigh heavily. "I just don't want to have to deal with my mother and another wedding that ends in divorce not even a year later. It's getting to become too much."

I can't truly understand my mother. She really never has been there for me and my brother and always subjects us to moving around and changing our lives for the new guy in her life. It got really old, really fast. I just wish she would see what all of her antics are doing to me and especially Eric.

"Maybe you should just talk to her and find out what's going on. You never know, maybe this guy is the 'one' or something," Dan replies trying to comfort me. "You'll never know unless you ask her."

Thinking it through, I decide that maybe it would be the best approach.

"Yeah, I think I'll go see her after we eat," I reply while reaching over to grab my food.

* * *

**Blair POV**

After waking up at an ungodly hour this morning, I decided to go shopping to relieve some of my stress. After buying five dresses, two handbags, and a few headbands, I leave my favorite store, Bendels, and start walking down 5th avenue looking for a cab. Not watching where I'm going, I accidentally stumble into someone. Looking up I smile realizing who it is.

"Chuck Bass," I say with a small laugh. "So we meet again."

* * *

If you review, I will give you one of my Cheez-It's :)


	3. Hope For The Hopeless

**A/N:** So. I am three days late with this chapter here. I was a tad busy with college stuff. Big whoo. So anyway, you all know the drill.

I Do Not Own Gossip Girl. That wonderful right goes to Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz. If I did, Ed Westwick would do stripteases and make the PTC go insane.

What I Do Own: A Santa Claus Pez dispenser and an umbrella that looks like a jellyfish.

Thanks to my beta Addicted2Chair, you know you love her. Without her, you would probobly wonder about my sanity and wonder if I ever attended elementary school.

One more thing before we get this party started. Join The Headband Project. The links are on my page. Do it…or else….

* * *

Chapter 3-Hope For The Hopeless

_Making the best of it  
Playing the hand you get  
You're not alone in this  
There's hope for the hopeless  
Hope for the hopeless  
There's hope._

_Hope For The Hopeless- A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

**Chuck POV**

"Chuck Bass," I hear a woman say. "So we meet again."

Looking up, I find myself staring into those deep brown eyes again. Snapping out of my freeze-frame moment, I smile widely at her.

"Blair, what a pleasure it is seeing you again," I say while grabbing her hand and placing a kiss upon it. "And what are you doing walking all alone on 5th Avenue?"

"I just felt like relaxing, and shopping always helps," She replies with a small smile. "I've just been so exhausted lately with work and my oh-so wonderful social life that I just needed a day to get away."

Watching her, I notice that there is a hint of defeat shining in her eyes. It was all I could do not to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. _Wait…what? I'm Chuck Bass. I do not comfort girls I barely know just because I can. What is going on with me today?_

"Well," I ask. "Would you, perhaps, like to take a break from your shopping excursion and have lunch with me?"

I extend my arm to her while waiting for an answer.

"I guess I could squeeze you into my busy day," she replies while grinning. "But I get to choose where we eat."

"Be my guest," I say, putting my hand on her lower back and guiding her towards my parked limo. I nod my head at Arthur, who gives me a small smirk. I swear that man acts more and more like me every day.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I help Blair out of the limo and we walk in. I notice the hostess giving me a once-over when I ask for a table for two. I swear she was undressing me with her eyes. I smirk at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to blush then turn and walk us to our table. Once she is gone, I turn to see Blair smirking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"What?" I ask her carefully.

"I'm just surprised is all," she began. "I would think that the infamous Chuck Bass would have at least gotten the girl's number for a quickie later tonight. Maybe you're losing your touch?" She finished with a grin.

"Ahh, let me guess," I reply. "You did some research about me and found all the good little details about my life. Am I right?"

For some reason, having her know about the fact that I pretty much have slept with all of Manhattan and some of the outer-boroughs made me somewhat regretful of my past actions.

"Well, it was quite easy to find out about you seeing as you have almost as many Google search results as Britney Spears," She replied easily. "Lucky for you Bass, I'm willing to look past your previous indiscretions and pretend that they never happened."

"I'm glad I've gotten your approval Waldorf," I reply smoothly, while inside my head I am having a small party.

**Throughout the rest of our lunch, we talked about everything. I told her about how I want my father to approve of my business proposal for Victrola and everything about my childhood. Well, almost everything. I still didn't know her well enough to divulge all of my past. That revelation wouldn't be for a while. Blair went on to talk about what her life was like living with Eleanor Waldorf, or the 'mother from hell' as she so named her and how much of a pain it was going to NYU where everyone wears sandals and shops at the Salvation Army.

While leaving the restaurant, I smirk once again at the now flustered hostess, causing her to drop all the menus she's holding. I know. I am just too good.

"Well Bass, I have to say that this was actually a pleasant experience," Blair says when I catch up to her outside. "It was almost enjoyable."

"Glad to hear it Waldorf," I reply with a smile. "I should probably be going. Don't want Bart to think I'm off getting into any shenanigans."

"Ahhh. Well we don't want him to think that, now do we?" Coming closer, she grabs hold of my upper arm. "I'll see you around Bass."

Then she softly pressed her lips to my cheek. My cheek felt almost like it was burned from where her soft lips had touched it.

Looking back at her, I smile. "Try not to dream too much about me tonight," I say with a smirk while watching her walk away.

"Don't worry Bass," she replies with an innocent grin. _Wow, that's adorable_. "I stopped having nightmares years ago."

And with that she turned around and disappeared into the oncoming crowd of people, leaving me with an dumbstruck look on my face.

* * *

**Serena POV**

"BLAIR! Open the door!" I yell, while pounding on the door to Blair's penthouse, waiting with Eric. "I know you're home so open up!"

"Serena?! What is going on?" Blair asks curiously while opening the door and letting me and Eric in. "Is everything alright?"

"B…" I start. "I need alcohol."

Walking away from her and into her kitchen, I head straight for the cabinets, grab a glass and pour myself a drink. Calming down, I walk over to where Blair and Eric are sitting at the counter watching me with curious expressions. I finally sit down and begin to sip my drink quietly.

"Is everything okay at the VanDer Woodsen compound?" Blair asks. "Did something happen?"

"Well, today, I went to go confront my mom about if she is seeing someone." I begin. "Instead of getting to ask her myself, I actually saw….her with him." I shudder remembering what had happened.

"Wait. You saw them….having sex?" Blair asks with a tone of disgust in her voice. "That is seriously disturbing."

"No. I didn't see them get that far but it was pretty much right before kick-off." I explain while trying not to gag. "And you will never believe who she was with."

"Who was it?" Blair replies with concern. She must notice how truly grossed out I am.

"Bart Bass." Even saying his name makes me cringe. I remember him from some of my mother's holiday parties and he always scared me. Just looking at him could make anyone cower in fear.

"Uhm…I knew about them," I hear a small voice say. Turning to my brother, I see him sitting with a slight frown. "I..actually…sort of, walked into the penthouse when they were, uhm…occupied." He says with a grimace. "I actually had to put in earplugs to save myself from tearing my ears off."

"Wow S. Your mom bagged a billionaire this time. Too bad she didn't do that before Klaus. That would have saved you guys a whole lot of misery." Blair smirks. "Now, when the divorce gets finalized, you will definitely get more money."

"Thanks B," I give her a small glare. "I'm glad this amuses you. By the way, where were you this morning? I called you like, a hundred times and you never called me back."

"Oh. This morning, I was just…out. Enjoying the day you know?" Blair responds rather quickly, glancing away from us.

Yeah. She is totally lying. Blair is good at manipulation and getting everything she wants, but lying has never really been her strong suit.

"B, seriously? Enjoying the day?" I reply with sarcasm. "It's obvious you were doing something else, just tell me. Please?" I finish with a pout.

"Fine," Blair replies with a heavy sigh. "So, do you remember going out the other day to the new club Victrola?"

"Yeah, I remember some of it. Why?" I ask while refilling my glass.

"Well, while I was at the bar, I started talking to this guy, who turned out to be the owner," She began. "So we talked for a while and it felt really nice to have someone listen to me and not just act like they cared. Then this morning, I went shopping just to clear my head, and we ran into each other and then had lunch." She finished with a quiet sigh and a wistful look on her face.

"So, what was his name? Was he cute? Details girl!" I squeal in delight. This is the first time in years that Blair has had that look on her face.

"His name is Chuck," Her face formed an alarmed expression. "…Bass! Oh my god. Serena!" She yelled, shocked. "He's Bart's son! Your mom is dating his dad. Wow. This is a lot to take in," She finishes while fanning her face dramatically.

"Well, that could get a tad awkward, but you never finished telling me about him," I say trying to get back to her story.

"There really isn't anything else to tell you S. We just had lunch, it was no big deal," She replies, trying to sway the conversation.

"B, if you went out to lunch with someone and look this excited about it," I say. "Then it is definitely a big deal."

"Ugh. Whatever S. Look, Eleanor is coming over soon with a few papers for me to look over, so if you could kindly remove yourself that would be great, thanks!" She says with a fake smile while getting up and leaving the room.

Sighing, Eric and I both get up to leave. Remembering that my mom wanted our family to have brunch tomorrow with Bart, I decide that inviting Blair along would make the whole experience a little better. Jotting down a note on a notepad left on the counter, I tell Blair to meet me at the Palace Hotel tomorrow morning. Putting it down, Eric and I walk out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Thinking back to how Blair spent her day, I realize that I haven't seen her look that happy since the last time her dad came home for Thanksgiving. Her cheeks were brilliantly flushed, her eyes were sparkling, and there was just this glow about her. If this is because of Chuck Bass, then I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them together, just to keep that smile on her face.

* * *

**Blair POV**

Walking back down the stairs after changing into a more presentable outfit, I see a note on the counter from Serena. After reading it, I send a text to Chuck asking if he is going to the brunch tomorrow. A second later, there is a knock on my door. Knowing it's my mother, I automatically straighten out the imaginary wrinkles in my skirt and place a smile on my face.

Opening the door, my mother rushes inside, papers in hand.

"Blair dear! I'm so sorry I'm late! I had a problem with one of the models," My mother says quickly while pulling files out of her business binder. "Here you are dear. These are all the contacts from this month and also I need you to make a few calls to Bendel's about setting up a meeting."

Sighing heavily, I nod. "Sure mother. It will all be done by tomorrow night."

"Wonderful," She begins walking toward the door. "By the way sweetheart, you may want to lay off the croissants. You look a little…too healthy."

Giving me one last smile she leaves, leaving me staring blankly at the door.

Walking to my bedroom in a daze, I turn to look at myself in my floor length mirror. I change into my blue negligee and I notice that maybe my mother is right. My hips are too wide, my eyebrows uneven, my ankles too fat. I can't believe I look this disgusting. I contemplate what I should do and look over to my bathroom door. Falling back into my old habit would most likely cause more damage, but maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I start to walk over to the bathroom when I hear my phone signal an incoming text. Taking once last glance at the door, I turn and flip open my phone.

**I'll def. be at brunch tomorrow. Pick you up at 10. Sleep well. Goodnight Beautiful. –Chuck**

Smiling to myself, I lie down on my bed, forgetting all about what had just happened and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Review my wonderful lovemuffins.

BTW!

If you somehow, in your spectacularly smart mind, have any ideas for what you want in this story right here….send me a message….I'm a lost little girl and need some good direction. :)


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

Hey bb's.

So I have finally decided to officially leave the GG fandom.

I just really don't want to be a part of it anymore.

I am however offering up this story for anyone who wants to continue it in their own way.

Just send me a PM and I shall get back to you ASAP.

Love you all and will miss you.

And to my GGA girls.

Thank you for everything, I love you all so much and can't describe how much you all mean to me.

xoxo

xSarahh


End file.
